Talking
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: One shot Mayura decide brincar de verdade com o deus trapaceiro... quem vai vencer?


Talking 

Loki – Então?

Mayura - Por favor, Loki-kun!

Loki – Mayura, eu tenho mesmo que brincar disso? ¬¬

Mayura – Estou sem sono, Loki-kun! Só até o sono chegar...

A chuva caía cada vez mais forte lá fora. Com o pai de Mayura fora no fim de semana, Loki não quis arriscar a menina mistery sozinha naquele templo em meio à tamanha tempestade. Ela não estaria segura... embora agora só pudesse pensar num meio de preservar sua nobre paciência...

Loki – Tudo bem, comece logo.

Mayura – Hai!

A menina sai da porta de seu quarto, pulando até sua cama.

Mayura – As regras são simples! Cada um faz uma pergunta ou um desafio, e outro tem que aceitar, senão leva um castigo. 

Loki - ¬¬ Parece idiota.

Mayura – Hunf! . 

Loki – Ok, ok... vamos brincar.

...

Loki – Mayura, comece de uma vez!

Mayura – Estou pensando, Loki-kun! Você é muito cheio de mistérios, eu quero saber fazer as perguntas certas!

Loki – ¬¬' hun... quer dizer que na verdade você quis jogar isso pra me fazer perguntas pessoais, Mayura?

Mayura - ## Loki-kun!

Loki – Responda!

Mayura – Haaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!! Sim, não foi inteligente?

Loki - " So-so...

Mayura – (mostra a língua) Tudo bem! Agora é minha vez.

Loki – Hun.

Mayura – Por que você nunca fala de você, Loki-kun?

Ele ponderou alguns minutos, pensativo. Podia ver o sorriso transparente da ningen, ansiosa por sua resposta. Sorriu de volta.

Loki – Por que você nunca me pergunta, Mayura.

Mayura – Loki-kun!!!

Loki - Que foi?!

Mayura – Leve o jogo mais à sério! Você não pode mentir! Senão leva castigo também!

Loki – Mas eu não menti, Mayura. Você é que sempre teve medo de me perguntar o que fosse. E acaba usando joguinhos pra falar disso!

Mayura - . uuuuuuuurgghhhh...

Loki – Minha vez.

Loki sorri, triunfante.

Daqui a pouco a ningen se cansaria e iria dormir, o deixando sossegado.

Mas aquele jogo parecia bastante divertido, e ele o aproveitaria enquanto pudesse para se divertir em cima da pobre Mayura...

Imagina! Uma simples humana brincando de verdade e desafio com o deus da trapaça...

Loki – Como você saberia se eu mentisse pra você, Mayura?

Mayura – Essa é fácil. Você costuma apertar o olhar, fala num tom mais firme e debochado, como se

estivesse se divertindo, mas acaba sempre se entregando num detalhe.

Loki – O.o

A menina sorri inocente, como se dissesse a coisa mais óbvia e natural do mundo.

Que nem mesmo Odin ou qualquer outro deus soube perceber.

Ela tinha ali, na ponta da língua, o segredo do deus trapaceiro.

Mayura – Você esconde as mãos, ou os dedos. Porque as pontas dos seus dedos tremem sempre que você conta uma grande mentira, Loki-kun!

Loki – O.o NANI?! EU NÃO FAÇO ISSO!

Mayura – Faz sim.

Loki - ¬¬ Claro que não!

Mayura – Está fazendo agora!

Loki - :(

O deus em forma de menino vira o olhar para a chuva na janela, emburrado. Ele nunca tremia! Ele contou mentiras lendárias por toda Asgard e nunca nenhum deus o pegou! Nunca, ninguém havia pego nele um único detalhe que o denunciasse!

Quem Mayura pensava ser que pudesse...! Hunf! Era um insulto!

Ele ia se vingar agora! Ia deixa-la tão sem jeito na próxima pergunta que nunca mais ela se atreveria a brincar com o deus das trapaças!

Mayura – Minha vez!!!!

Loki – Hunf...

Mayura - ...

Loki se põe a observar Mayura. Ela estava sem seu sorriso habitual, e o olhar caía sobre os lençóis de sua cama, vagos e perdidos.

Havia uma pergunta muito importante no rosto dela.

Uma que ele não sabia se poderia responder...

Loki – Mayura...?

Mayura – Por que você ia embora, Loki-kun?

Mesmo que não fosse um jogo, ele nunca poderia mentir.

Não pelo castigo, ou pelo tremor nas pontas dos dedos... não.

Mas ela tinha aquele olhar inquieto, ansioso, inquisidor. A qual ele jamais soube como trapacear.

Loki – Eu ia voltar pra casa. Porque achei que seria mais feliz lá. Mas não era verdade...

Mayura – Gomenasay!

Loki – O.o Mayura?

Mayura – Eu... eu não queria ter mexido nas suas coisas, Loki-kun! Não queria que fosse embora por minha causa! Eu... eu... se você tem segredos, eu não me importo Loki-kun! Mas... eu...

Loki sorriu, mentiroso. Porque doía nele vê-la assim, indefesa e machucada. Mas sorriu, tentando acalma-la. Talvez ela soubesse que ele mentia naquele sorriso, mas saberia que sua resposta era verdadeira.

Ela sabia quem ele era.

Loki-kun.

Loki – Daijoubu, Mayura.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas.

Mayura – Acho melhor deixar Loki-kun dormir, ne? ' Antes que minha curiosidade acabe me causando problemas de novo!

Ela ia deixar a cama, quando o viu sorrir mais ma vez.

Loki – Mas é minha vez. E eu já tenho minha próxima pergunta.

Mayura – Mas... Loki-kun...

Loki – Se quiser saber disso, seja o que for que te incomoda tanto, Mayura, vai ter que esperar sua vez. São as regras, ne? -

Mayura sorri, seu rosto já sem lágrimas ou qualquer sinal de tristeza.

Ela volta a se sentar na frente dele, ansiosa.

Mayura – Hai!

Loki – Hun... Uma vez você me disse que se queria saber mais sobre mim, não era por pura curiosidade... então por que, era Mayura?

Loki a viu corar furiosamente.

Algo dizia que não devia ter perguntado aquilo. Para seu próprio bem.

Não queria mais se vingar da menina mistery pela ousadia anterior, mas ficara instigado com a forma como ela se culpara com o evento que precedera sua quase-partida.

Ela achava que ele ia embora por causa dela?

...

Mayura – Por que você é o Loki-kun... (ela suspira, o fitando) E apesar de todos os seus mistérios, é como se fosse a única pessoa no mundo que eu realmente conheço.

Estava vermelho. Sabia que estava.

Loki parou alguns segundos naquele olhar.

Como se ela soubesse... quem ele era.

Mas essa só podia ser a maior trapaça do universo.

Que cruel, Loki... que cruel...

Loki – Eu não ia embora por sua causa, Mayura. E por favor, nunca mais pense isso.

Uma resposta tão desejada, assim, vinda do nada?

Ela sentiu as lágrimas pela segunda vez, mas as segurou num leve sorriso.

Mayura – hai, Loki-kun!

Um instante silencioso. Loki estava... sem reação.

Suspirou, fechando de leve os olhos, colocando os pensamentos em ordem antes de prosseguir aquele maldito jogo.

Estava tirando sua razão do lugar.

Quando deu por si, Mayura havia se movido, se encostando à madeira da cama que restava ao seu lado.

Mayura – Minha vez!

Loki – Esse jogo não devia ter desafios?

Mayura – Já é um desafio enorme fazer você falar sobre você mesmo, Loki-kun.

Loki - ¬¬ hun...

Mayura – Então... qual seu sabor de sorvete favorito, Loki-kun?

Loki – O.o hein? Mayura! Você sabe qual é! Pare de fingir. Se acabaram suas perguntas, vamos dormir então!

Mayura – Não! Espere! Tenho uma sim...

Loki – Hun...

Mayura – E é de creme com cobertura de chocolate...

Loki – Mayura...

Mayura - ## hai hai!

Ela se vira para o menino ao seu lado, o olhar diferente.

Mais calmo, ponderado.

Raro, na caótica menina mistery.

Tão raro que fez Loki cair toda sua atenção neles...

Mayura – Quantos anos você tem, Loki-kun?

Loki – Hun?!

Ops.

Loki – Ora Mayura! Você sabe minha idade!

Mayura – Não, não sei.

Queria odiar mais esse olhar entre todos os outros.

Mas não podia.

Ele o perseguia, calmo, incessante, como se pudesse encontra-lo em qualquer lugar dentro de sua alma...

Loki – Oito.

Mayura – Não esconda seus dedos, Loki-kun. Ou vai pagar um castigo!

Loki – Eu já disse! E não tenho culpa se você tem uma imaginação...

Mayura – Você é tão velho assim, Loki-kun?

Velho?

Loki suspirou, vencido.

Aquele olhar rosado havia entrado em algum lugar dentro dele.

Arrancado sua arte, seu poder.

Sua própria identidade.

Só ela, só aquele olhar sabia quem ele realmente era.

Loki – Antigo. Não velho, Mayura.

Mayura – Então... é verdade...

Loki – Como, Mayura?

Mayura - " Eu chutei.

Nada de olhares. Nada de alma.

Era só aquela menina brincando com o deus trapaceiro, de novo.

Vencendo, de novo.

Loki suspirou, indignado.

Mas estranhamente feliz.

Loki – Vai ganhar um castigo, Mayura...

Mayura – Loki-kun!

Loki – Conte. Quando?

Mayura – Nas férias do lago...

Loki – Hun??!!!

Mayura – Eu vi você lutar contra um falcão... usando aquele cetro estranho que você tira do nada... mas dessa vez foi diferente. Você não usou nenhuma mágica, nem nenhum truque inteligente. Só tinha os olhos vermelhos...

Os olhos vermelhos.

Então, ela havia visto. E nunca disse a ele.

Talvez essa tenha sido a partida da sua curiosidade... e a busca dela por respostas.

Nem sempre se pode simplesmente sentar e ouvir a chuva, enquanto se conta segredos.

Uma pena.

Loki – Sou ka. Entendo, Mayura.

Mayura - ## Gome ne, Loki-kun...

Loki – Por que não... por que nunca disse?

Mayura – Não queria deixar Loki-kun bravo comigo, por saber que eu fui atrás de você.

Loki – Você se arriscou muito, eu estava tentando salvar você lá!

Mayura – Desculpe!

Ruborizada, ela lança o olhar para a janela, se perdendo em qualquer ponto.

Mayura – De quem é a vez agora?

Loki – Acho que sua...

Mayura – Mas você ainda não me respondeu quantos anos tem.

Loki – (ri) Eu já não me lembro mais, Mayura!

Mayura – Como não, Loki-kun!? Todo mundo sabe a idade que tem!

Loki – Com o passar de um certo tempo, você deixa de contar...

Mayura – Hunf... deve ser chato ser uma criança que vive pra sempre...

Loki – EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU CRIANÇA, MAYURA!

Mayura - ¬¬ hai hai, Loki-kun...

Loki suspira.

Que menina!

Mayura – Então, o que você é, Loki-kun?

Loki – Um deus.

Mayura - ¬¬ Você não é a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso, sabia?

Loki – No parque. No dia em que você me procurava. Eu lhe disse isso e você não acreditou.

Mayura – Na...nani?!

Loki sorria, os pequenos braços cruzados.

Havia pego a menina.

Loki – Oh! Uma coisa acabou de me ocorrer, Mayura. Você merece um castigo.

Mayura – Hein!? Por quê?!

Loki – Você mentiu! Disse que quando quis saber de mim não era por pura curiosidade, mas não disse que era porque SABIA que eu não era o que aparentava. Você mentiu.

Mayura – Eu não menti, Loki-kun! Eu só... não queria contar essa parte... ¬¬'

Loki – Omitiu, e mentiu no jogo. Tsc tsc... vai receber castigo, Mayura.

Mayura – T.T Loki-kun!

Mayura mantinha os olhos grandes e pedintes ao seu lado.

Uma tentação a ceder seus menores caprichos...

A perdoar qualquer um de seus desastrosos enganos...

Não agora.

Loki se virou, roubando os lábios da ningen.

Essa era uma verdade.

Sem pergunta, sem resposta.

Mas estava lá, o todo tempo, no jogo todo.

Ele segurava uma ponta de seus cabelos, junto ao rosto delicado.

Podia sentir os olhos dela, espantados, sobre os dele.

A macia boca se entreabrindo em busca de ar.

Ele abriu os olhos, encontrando outros semicerrados, inquietos.

Inquisidores e pedintes.

Ela puxou o ar.

Ele a puxou para si.

Braços de homem feito a seguravam.

Mãos macias de um menino tocavam seu rosto.

E lábios só de quem a conhecia como a si mesmo poderiam encontrar.

Mayura – Loki... kun...

Loki – Quer saber minha última pergunta, Mayura?

Mayura – Hai...

O mesmo jeito de sorrir de lado, o mesmo gesto das mãos.

O mesmo olhar, mas diferente.

Era mais calmo. Mais feliz. Tão raro quando no rosto infantil.

Tão mais bonito assim...

Loki – Então, feche os olhos...

OWARI


End file.
